Tears of the sky
by pinksnow
Summary: You want to cry. You know you do...... Eiji deals with a harsh truth.Post anime, miniscule spoiler from last episodes. shounen ai. GP, DP flavoured if you like, or take it as friendship, either way is fine. Eiji character fic.


This is based on the anime scenario. I was a little depressed when I wrote it, the canon pairings in the anime were getting a little one sided, and I ended up writing an angst fic.

Disclaimer: if I owned Pot… the boys would be doing a lot more than playing tennis :D

On with the story.

* * *

**Tears of the sky.**

You want to cry. You know you do. And this is not the first time either.

But you won't. Because you are not supposed to. It just wouldn't be right; it would be strange, out of character even.

You are supposed to be naïve, ignorant, most of them probably think of you as an idiot and maybe, just maybe, you are tired of it all.

That's right; you are always supposed to be happy. But there are times when even you feel like this.

It's not that you are not optimistic. Of course, you are a very positive thinker, or you wouldn't have held on for so long.

Things will work out, you told yourself, over and over, for so many times. Even when he ignored you, especially when he abandoned you.

He will see you. Of course he will. He has to. Because you are the most important person in his life. Without you, he is incomplete; one half would be missing from his life. That's why; it is going to be okay. Because he needs you just as much as you need him.

He does, right? And you have been trying so hard too. He will realize it. That you don't want to be just a doubles partner to him anymore. You want more. And you want to give him more.

Or will he? Because right now, it doesn't seem so.

Because right now, he is out there, worrying about everything and everyone on the courts, really every little thing, he will worry and then worry some more and quietly fuss about it.  
Except you. You remind yourself.

If he did, he would have comforted you when he decided to abandon you in the first match of the Nationals.

Now that you think about it, that was not really a heartfelt apology. He clearly did not regret his actions and behavior. He was confident; he did no wrong. True, he was doing everything for the greater good. He worried about the team. Yes, he did. Because he is such a nice guy.

But not about you. Because it's never about you.

Oh you granted him forgiveness; because you wanted to. Because you can't help but forgive him every single time. You just love him so.

And things are coming to an end now. The Nationals are over already. All that is left are some last practice sessions, together as a team. School will be over soon. Everything will be over soon. And you can't keep this up, this silly little charade.

Again, you want to cry. You really do.

It's raining now, and the spectators are scattering for cover. The players don't even care to notice. It's tennis after all.

And you think you'll allow yourself this privilege today. Here and right now. Because it's raining. And nobody will know. That the tears being shed belong to you. They will mix with the tears of the sky.

Maybe the heavens are weeping just for you too. It's quite poetic if you choose to look at it that way, actually.

So you close your eyes and let them fall, all the while making it look like you are only deriving the childish pleasure of getting wet in the rain.

This way, no one will tell, heck, no one can tell. You are not even attracting attention. You don't think anyone is even looking at you. You are so clever. If it was any other situation, you might have patted yourself on your back. But at this very moment, you don't quite feel like it.

And that's why you are surprised when your sharp senses bristle. There is a gaze on your back, you can feel it. You don't have Seigaku's best reflexes for nothing.

So you turn around, and open your eyes. The person you see is not the person you wanted to see, but you don't hate this person either. No, in fact one could say he is your best friend. You rather like his company, actually.

He is smiling at you through closed eyes. And you wonder how long he has been watching you. Because reflexes are no good against this guy. He can get away with almost anything he wants to. Really.

Suddenly, your watcher opens his eyes. And the sky blue of his eyes pierces through the indigo-blue of your own. Wait. Why did he do that? He never opens his eyes for no apparent reason now, does he? So, why? Unless…

And for a split second you are frozen. He could not know. He should not know. Is this for real? Can he distinguish between the tears shed by you and the tears of the clouds?

Apparently he can. Because he is calling you, gently beckoning you with a friendly hand. And you don't want to hide anymore.

You have never been able to hide from this guy anyway. And your feet take you to him, of their own accord.

He doesn't judge you. He doesn't even ask you. He just caresses your face with his soft gaze and tender smile.

" Fujiko…" you murmur. You think you must sound pathetic.

He just takes your hand and quietly leads you to the empty locker room.

If the buchou thinks this is strange, then he does not mention it, probably because this is one of the last few practice sessions, and everyone just wants to have fun anyway.

Once inside, he makes you sit on one of those bench like things, himself takes a seat besides you, and wraps his arms around you.

And it's not raining in the locker room, but you still cry. Freely. Without any inhibitions.

Because he is holding you. In a firm embrace. And he is also gently stroking your back, running his fingers through your damp hair. Somehow it's making you want to cry even more. So you do. You cry like there is no tomorrow, and bury your face in his flimsy practice shirt. His body is warm, and you suddenly become aware of how chilly you are actually feeling. You shiver, and he pulls you even closer. Your hands wrap themselves around his neck, and for a second, you think you felt his lips on your forehead.

And when you finally stop crying, he wipes away the remnant tears on your face. You smile at him, even laugh a little, although shakily. He makes sure your face is properly washed up. You wait in the locker room a little while longer; he makes you do it, so that the color on your face has gone down. Or the others might be able to tell.

He squeezes your hand one last time, as you open the door, to step out, together. For some reason, your hand is still loosely clasped with his own.

And you are happy to see that the skies have cleared up, there is sunshine, everywhere.

It has finally stopped raining.

* * *

A/N: Fans of the canon pairings i.e Golden Pair and Tezuka x Fuji, please don't hate me. 

This is not necessarily a Dream pair fic ( though you can easily take it as one if you want to! ). This is supposed to be a character fic for Eiji, I adore him so much, and I saw very few fics focusing on his solo character, that's why I decided to write one. I hope you like it. If you do, don't forget to press the little review button, you'll make me really, really happy!

Thank you for reading.


End file.
